Día 8: Cabello envidiable
by Uuntulis
Summary: Era la primera vez de Neji y esta nervioso, solo ella lograba llevarlo al límite. Este escrito participa en el Mes Nejiten 2018, el tema o idea seleccionado fue apuesta.


Autor: Pire/Uuntulis

Título: Cabello envidiable

Tipo: One-shot

Género: Romance

Advertencias: Universo alterno. Idea tomada: Apuesta.

* * *

 **Día 8:** Cabello envidiable

* * *

Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro con lentitud hasta alcanzar su barbilla, sus orbes expectantes sin parpadear fijos en su objeto de atención, su rostro contrariado y al mismo tiempo concentrado intentaban recrear la escena que se avecinaba en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios estaban tenuemente abiertos y escuchó los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus orejas, Neji Hyuga estaba nervioso.

Su memoria impecable retrocedió esperanzada de encontrar alguna situación similar o donde haya compartido el mar de sentimientos que se acomodaban en su estómago. Él era dominante, controlador y pulcro, desde su infancia tenía pleno control de sus sentimientos, manteniéndose impasible e inmutable en situaciones diarias que eran previstas por su gran inteligencia y análisis de las situaciones. Justo en esos momentos, apartó su mirada de _eso_ encontrándose con unos orbes marrones curiosos y traviesos, estudiándolo.

Aún no comprendía como había llegado a esa situación tan… fuera de su control

―Vamos Neji, está _caliente_ ―su voz fue un simple ronroneo, contempló al hombre de pie a su lado y una sonrisa pícara se fijó en sus labios.

Él suspiró levemente, la observó con aquella vestimenta que despertaría sentimientos indecorosos en cualquier hombre si tuvieran la oportunidad, la simple idea le provocó un malestar, ella le pertenecía ahora.

Pero lo que ahora realmente importante es que era la primera vez de Neji Hyuga y que se encontraban muchas cosas en juego, inhaló fuertemente y realizó un movimiento con las manos de arriba hacia abajo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

Ante su movimiento la sartén en sus manos liberó al hot cakes que descansaba en el instrumento de cocina y que tenía pequeñas burbujas en la parte superior indicando que era el momento adecuado de darle la vuelta. Observó el panqueque en el aire elevándose con rapidez, pero no descendió como debía ser y especificaba la apuesta.

El genio Hyuga, quien jamás en su vida se había adentrado a la cocina a realizar ni unos simples huevos, fue provocado llevándolo al límite por una única persona que lograba descontrolarlo e incitarlo a realizar algo que jamás habría imaginado.

"Tienes que hacer un simple panqueque, más fácil aún, la masa esta lista, solo es cocinarlo y voltearlo como cual pizza, sin usar alguna espátula, cuchara o cualquier otro utensilio"

Y tras acorralarlo tirándole indirectas, profiriendo objetivos calificativos humillantes para su gran orgullo, aceptó sin meditar ni titubear, olvidando un instante su nula habilidad y conocimiento en cuando a la cocina. Instantes después, su cabeza procesó la idea resaltando la obviedad del asunto, jamás había cocinado, aun cuando hace meses que vivía con su novia, pero su orgullo habló descartando la idea, que tan difícil podría ser.

Sus orbes inquisitivos y confundidos observaron el panqueque adherido al techo del departamento que compartía. Frunció el ceño y un sentimiento desconocido para su persona lo inundó al escuchar la explosiva y alegre risa de su novia, humillación.

Tenten lo tomó de su mano con gentileza y una sonrisa sagaz en el rostro dirigiéndolo a su recamara, el Hyuga en un intento de mantener la dignidad tomó asiento en la silla del tocador de la castaña y cerró los ojos, ignorando de fondo la voz divertida de la chica quien se burlaba e intentaba consolarlo al mismo tiempo, lo cual era una pésima idea.

Unos minutos transcurrieron, el opalino tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa de madera.

―Ya está Neji.―Una risa contenida era evidente.

Se permitió abrir los ojos encontrándose con su propio reflejo, con sus labios en un gesto antipático. Sus orbes se fijaron en su cabello, la cual era la envidia de la castaña al ser inmaculado, lacio y a sus palabras, perfecto. La coleta baja que acostumbraba había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por dos largas y ridículas trenzas que descansaban en sus hombros. Un sonido de disgustó surgió de lo profundo de su garganta y el rubor se adueñó de sus pálidas y tersas mejillas.

―Te vez tan adorable―La castaña arrastró la e final dándole énfasis a la oración.

Se acercó al Hyuga, tomándolo sus sonrosadas mejillas y lo besó con ternura. Ella desde hace meses le pidió, suplicó, imploró que le dejara jugar con su cabello, un cabello tan perfecto debía ser sencillo de peinar además que su longitud era muy oportuna para realizar un sinfín de ideas que la atormentaban al acariciar ese cabello oscuro y sedoso, lo cual lo relajaba.

Tenten logró convencerlo luego de algunos días, si lograba virar un simple panqueque jamás volvería a hablar del tema, si el resultado era negativo, tenía la libertad de usar su cabello a su antojo.

―Te vez muy guapo Neji, deberíamos dar una vuelta.

El chico la fulminó con los ojos, Tenten sonrió en respuesta, vaya que el genio no tenía sentido del humor, pero con ese peinado era la dulzura personificada.


End file.
